


Time

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: 2p au, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Arihara tried to calm down, focusing again. Ohara said they’d have a plan. But yet, he had a bad feeling. He couldn’t exactly decipher in which part of his code it was, but it was bad without a doubt.Soon, he was proven how bad.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Kudos: 1





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted this some time ago so i finally finished it!~ 
> 
> I hope someone enjoys it :3

They were at the top of a building, and Arihara watched carefully at the agents that scanned the area, probably searching for them.

"They'll want to delete us." Ohara said, not minding the deep breaths the others took. Walking away, he talked to two of them, giving them instructions. “Go get the agent in the other sector before he manages to contact them again. Be sure of not letting them create a safe zone.”

"Yes!"

Munakata and Nanase left immediately, leaving the three of them there. Kagurazaka looked at him, before they directed their stares back at the guy. "What do you want us to do?”

"Get their data. I'll be trying to hack their new codes."

"Got it."

So that’s what they did.

The enemies that the agents managed to fix attacked them, and it was annoying. Dealing with that while attacking and examining the agents was troublesome, but someone had to do it.

And yet it was a trap.

Their new codes weren’t protecting them, but an ally group that was though to break.

Arihara frowned as he examined the code, the situation in front of them. He stopped, turning around as he heard a groan from his partner, who had finally ended his enemy.

The agents fell, and would soon be replaced by their avatars. “Good work.”

“Good work to you too.”

"That was a trap, uh? What about the data?" They were suddenly surprised by Ohara, who looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

He sent the data to Ohara’s tablet as Kagurazaka did the same, without getting up. He seemed to have an injury in his leg. Probably would take some minutes to fix itself. "Here."

Arihara wondered if he’d do a joke while he worried over it, but there was nothing like that. Ohara crouched in front of him, silently watching the injury. "Does it hurt?" He said, before pressing a finger on it.

"It does-!" Kagurazaka couldn’t help a groan, jolting around to try to get away of it.

Ohara was unfazed. "Hm. I see."

He put together whatever information or codes they had, examining them. "So that's what they did…”

Ohara disappeared after that. Arihara was unable to call him or even pinpoint his localization. He became awfully good with the codes as he interacted more and more with them.

Once Kagurazaka was good enough to keep going, they decided to keep an eye on an area close to where they gathered. Walking in silence, Arihara thought again of that moment, since he still couldn’t get used to the change Ohara had. But he himself had changed, as well as the others.

Their personalities twisted, from their “usual selves in the real world”, to something new. Some of their basic traits remained, but others didn’t. It was the price to pay for their existence and consciousness in the world.

Arihara tried to calm down, focusing again. Ohara said they’d have a plan. But yet, he had a bad feeling. He couldn’t exactly decipher in which part of his code it was, but it was bad without a doubt.

Soon, he was proven how bad was it.

Ohara didn’t join their meeting, and they looked for him. He was careful, wary of his surroundings, when he found the agents, whose names he remembered already. Shun, Hajime, Shiki.

The ones that were proven to be a threat.

In a blink, they had attacked Ohara. It was a perfect cut.

He fell to his knees, and Arihara could hear Hajime’s voice, talking to someone probably outside the virtual world, in the safe area. He’d love to break it, but they hadn’t yet managed to do so.

The agents certainly weren’t skimping on resources when trying to destroy their world.

"Yes. I understand.” He frowned as Hajime talked, turning to the others, who kept Ohara trapped. “Sora reacted. It’s likely that he’ll wake up as soon as we’re done here."

Shun smiled, and Arihara could swear that he was watching at him, even if he was too high for them to notice him. "I'll delete him, then."

Even if he ran at them, in a second, they were gone.

"Ohara!"

"Yo, Arihara-kun!~"

It was the way he used to call him at first. It made him frown, wondering if the changes were already too big. "We need to- Do something. If we get you back to the base, I’m sure that-"

"There’s no way back now.”

"W-What?"

"My code is getting deleted as we speak."

He took a deep breath, holding him. "..."

"This is how things are. We can’t co-exist with them, as we thought. Sorry that I dragged you all with me."

“No! It’s fine I- I chose this! As well as the others!”

“Sorry. I wish we’d have more time.”

“…Me too.”

Arihara could only watch as he disappeared. A code to be deleted that they wouldn’t be able to recreate easily. Even if they did, there was no guarantee that it’d work. That the avatar would be the same.

It hurt. They had disposed of him as if he were nothing. They didn’t know him, but Ohara was much more than the avatar of that boy.

Arihara could only feel the rage that it provoked him whenever he thought of it, going out of that area to talk to the others and share what’d happen.

"Arihara?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

The people that sent the agents created their world, gave it life. They kept filling it with codes, with information, with pieces of life.

They wanted that. But now that they couldn’t control them anymore, was that their excuse to try to destroy their world? Shouldn’t they have stopped when it was still developing? He couldn’t understand them at all.

It was unfair. He wanted more than ever for them to suffer.

"Are you okay?"

The rest of their group looked at him worried. No, he was not. "They deleted him."

"What?"

"Ohara. They deleted him.”

“No…”

“What are we going to do now?”

He bit his lip, watching as Kagurazaka nodded at him, his smile gone.

It hurt so much. Were those emotions already in the base of the world? Were they supposed to feel it? The pain, the hatred, the longing.

Or was it all another price they had to pay to exist?

“I don't think we should keep playing safe anymore. We should talk to Mutsuki and Shimotsuki."

If co-existing with humans was impossible, then they'd have to protect what they had.

.

.

.

Sora gasped, feeling his entire body trembling. Where was he, even? He didn’t recognize the room.

“Sora! You woke up!”

“…Mori?”

“You collapsed suddenly… Hajime, Shun and Shiki were able to find your avatar.”

Sora stayed silent, his own memories mixing with those in the 2P world. But when he looked at the blonde, he felt nothing.

“Sora? What is it?”

Whatever his avatar felt, it was strange to himself. He didn’t share it.

“Nothing. Just… I wish… That they had more time.”

Mori frowned. “I see. Sorry, but Kouki worked non-stop in the code. I’m sure he’ll be happy to find out it worked. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay, Mori.”

He waved as he went out. Sora could find his own device provided by the uppers, unlocking it and checking it. Soon, it’d seem that all the avatars would be deleted for good.

It hurt.


End file.
